Un duo a Terraria
by shadowthewolf04
Summary: Petite fiction nawak que j'ai écris pour tuer le temps, ça parle de deux héro qui son tomber a terraria et on quelque problème avec ce changement de monde, vite fait aller lire, on m'as dis que c'était bon, laissez des reviews pour me dire de continuer ou si je laisse ça de coté. Jana! Shadow Ce qui appartient au monde de terraria ne m'appartient pas, obvious.
1. Daniel

Il y très longtemps, dans un monde qui est à la fois notre monde et un autre monde, un monde de magie, de héro, de dragon, un monde déchiré par la guerre entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal et les humains était pris dans ce Chao, notre histoire commence en enfer, ou trois héros, se battais pour atteindre la forteresse du roi des Enfers, sur les neufs niveaux, trois étais franchies.

Le petit groupe était composée, comme vous vous en doutiez, d'un mage, d'un archer et d'un escrimeur, un guerrier.

Le groupe était encerclé par des hordes de démon et monstre en tout genre, du plus petit diablotin au plus immonde babéliens.

Dos à dos, les trois compagnons formais la formations triangles pour se défendre, il avait été piéger par l'armée ennemie.

Rubio, armé de sa puissante Gram, épée légendaire, large comme un homme et plus de deux mètres de longueur, fauchait les ennemies comme dans du beurre, sciant les plus petits et déchiquetant les plus gros.

Ça lourde armure qui portait fièrement, forger par un forgerons de renom, Héphaistos, encaissait la majorité des dégâts sans s'abîmer, il combattait avec rage et furie, telle un dragon défendait son or, il défendais sa vie et celle des ses compagnons.

Shana, Une elfe issue d'une vielle génération de chasseresse, doué autant avec son arc que avec les éléments, chaque tirs était à la fois dangereux et surtout, mortel. Comme un canon à flèche elle tirait des traits aussi rapides qu'un escrimeur utilisant sa rapière ou encore d'un scribe armé de sa plume. Flèche perforante, flèche de flamme, de glace ou de foudre, elle jonglait avec son arc dans une danse mortel.

Shadow, un mage de renom, d'abord il à commencer sa vie comme sans abris, un vulgaire vas-nu-pied du au décès de ses paternels. À 7ans il fût recruter par un puissant mage en tant que serviteur, mais la bas comme le témoigne sa puissante magie, il n'a pas appris que à servir le thé de manière chique, chaque parole causait un nombre de mort considérable, abattue par une furie élémentaire, ou simplement la volonté du jeune mage qui se battais au nom de la ''justice''.

Alors que les rends ennemie diminuait, alors que le champs de bataille s'allégeait, le groupe pensait enfin être au bout de ses peines, alors que Rubio fauchait le derniers chefs démoniaque, Shadow s'assit au sol, sur le casque d'un gobelin.

-Finalement, on est arrivé au bout de cette marée de créature immonde. Dis le mage avec quelque gouttes de sueurs.

L'archer lui répondu d'un air baveuse.  
-Vous seriez morts tous les deux sans moi par contre.

Le ''Swordman'' Planta son épée dans le sol et pris appuie dessus.

-Alors je te remercie chère Héroïne.

-Mais de rien chère Héro...

-Attention!

Un énorme rocher de la taille d'un trébuchet fonçais vers eux, sans attendre, Rubio retira son épée, sauta en l'air et le fendit en deux comme un bûcheron fend son bois, les morceaux atterrir chaque coté du groupe.

Shadow se leva soudainement en état d'alerte.

Rubio retombas au sol en plantant son épée, question d'amortir sa chute et soupira de soulagement.

-Pffeu! J'aurais pus m'en chargé moi même! Dis l'elfe en croissant les bras avants de se faire écrasée par un autre rocher qui lui atterris droit dessus dans un énorme bruit d'os et de chair écrasée.

-Shana! S'exclamaires les deux compagnons étais sous le choc.

L'escrimeur releva son épée et regardas le ciel, quand au mage était la à regardée le rocher, la larmes a l'oeil.

-Shadow! Pas le temps de chialer, elle savait que notre mission est risqué! Lève plutôt la tête! Et arrête ce merdier!

Le mage leva la tête pour constatée une nuée de rocher aussi gros les uns que les autres fonçant vers eux, il leva les bras vers le ciel et une nuée de petites billes multicolore parties de ses mains pour frappée chaque rocher individuellement et les explosée un à un.

-Une chance que t'est la! S'exclama Rubio avant de voir le mage tomber au sol du à la quantité de mana utilisé.

Le combattant rattrapa son ami avant qui touche terre.  
-On va honoré Shana, c'est promis.

Dit-il avant de se faire prendre au coup par une liane soudainement jaillit du sol. D'un coup sec, il l'arracha en lâchant son compagnons, qui se fit aussitôt attacher au sol tel un saucisson.

-Shadow! Relève toi!

D'autre racine vinrent forcé Rubio à se coucher au sol au coté du mage inconscient.

Un lumière apparue au sol,juste sous eux, brillant d'une lueurs arcanique.

-Un cercle d'invocation? Attend il énorme..

remarqua le guerrier avant de se débattre comme un diable pour se sortir lui et son compagnon restant de se pétrin, la lueur du cercle augmentait.

-Merde! J'aurais pas le temps...il arrive, peut importe c'est quoi..ça arrive!

Et la lueur se fit éclatante éblouissant le 4e niveau des enfers.

Puis plus rien..se fut le silence total.

Rubio pensa alors'' Ou suis-je? Je suis mort? Comme la pauvre shana? Non je sens encore mon corps...'' Il se tripota '' mais je sens plus mon armure...et j'ai pas mon fourreau non plus...''

Puis le son d'un criquet lui parvint, puis celui d'une rivière et enfin un feu crépitant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir une lune haute dans le ciel étoilé.

Il les refermas puis les ouvrit pour voir si il rêvait, non tout étais la...il tourna la tête vers le crépitement pour voir un homme assis sur une souche prêt d'un feu, les cheveux brun, la barbe de trois jours il regardait les flammes en souriant.

Rubio s'assit doucement cherchant son épée de la main, mais rencontra que le vide, il vit à ses pieds Shadow, dormant paisiblement, mais un détail clochait... il avait les cheveux blancs.

L'homme parût capter ce son et tournas la tête vers lui.  
-Oh vous êtes réveiller? Venez vous asseoir, j'ai du lapin griller pour vous.

Sans un son le guerrier se leva et alla rejoindre l'homme sur une souche prêt de lui.

Le silence duras un moment sans que personne prenne la parole, puis l'homme tendu un morceau de lapin cuit à Rubio.  
-Je me nomme Daniel, j'ignorais qui existait d'autre humain à Terraria.

D'accord! C'était pas un cercle d'invocation, mais révocation, ils avaient été envoyé dans un autre endroit.

Rubio regarda Daniel, il avait un arc posé au pied de sa bûche.

-Comment vous êtes arrivez ici?

Daniel fixa les flammes.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveiller ici alors que le soleil ce couchait il y a quelques années, depuis j'ai parcourus toute la surface du territoire d'un océan a l'autre, il à des cavernes mais les créatures qui y rode son trop dangereuses pour moi, tout comme ceux qui circule la nuit.

-Des créatures? Quel genre? Demanda le guerrier portant sa main à sa garde d'épée inexistante.

-Des morts qui sortes du sol et des globes oculaires volants.

Rubio se leva et marcha jusqu'au bord de la coline pour voir des créatures désambuler de manière hasardeuse dans la plaine.

-Nous on étaient en enfer, pour affronter le Roi des démons.

-Ah?

Daniel regardas sous ses pieds.

-Vous êtes remontez vite.

Le combatant, bien qui compris la référence n'en tenue pas compte.

-Au fait, tu as une idée pourquoi Shadow à les cheveux de cette couleur?

L'homme regardas dans la même directions que lui pointait Rubio.

-Ton ami? Il à une carence de mana non?

-C'est plausible, il utilisé la majorité de ses forces pour qu'on survivre.

Voila la cause donc.

-Mais attends, j'avais une armure et une grande épée.

-Je vous est trouver inconscient au pied d'un grand arbre, tel quel, sans armure ni épée, ni gourde, rien qui indique que vous étiez des aventuriez en combat.

-Je vois...nos équipements on du rester en enfer, encore heureux que on aille encore nos vêtements...

Daniel ricana.

-Cela aurait été assez gênant, bref il est temps de dormir.

Dit-il en allant s'allonger sur un lit de feuille plus loin.

Rubio retournas à sa couche et s'endormie presque une heure plus tard, le lendemain à son réveil, il vit son ami au cheveux blanc discuter tranquillement avec leurs nouvel ami.

Il se leva et vint les rejoindre.

-Bon matin.

Dit Shadow en lui souriant tout en lui tendant une brochette de poisson.

-Bon matin, pas trop traumatisé par tes cheveux?

Lui répliqua son frère d'arme en acceptant le repas.

-Non ça va.

Ce Shadow, il avait toujours la même manie de laisser aller. Rubio entama un poisson.

-Vous parliez de quoi?

C'est Daniel qui lui répondit.  
-La même chose que moi et toi hier.

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

-Bon!

Le mage se leva en jetant sa brochette de fortune dans le feu et pris l'arc de Daniel.

-Tu fais quoi? Demandas Rubio.

-Je vais explorer les cavernes qui à parler hier. Lui répondit le concerner prenant un pioche avec lui.

-Je viens.

-Tu est pas armée..

-Un branche me suffiras.

Daniel leva la main.

-Vous pouvez prendre mon couteau de chasse et ma hache, vous faire un atelier et vous équiper grossièrement.

-On à pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Dit sèchement Rubio.

-Non c'est une bonne idée, on ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester sur Terraria, donc vaut mieux s'équiper en conséquence, pensé à faire un abris et un attelier pour augmenter nos chances.

Répliqua le mage.

-Bon c'est d'accord mais...pourquoi Daniel l'a jamais fais?

-j'ai quelques campements rudimentaires ici et là. Dis le concerné en haussant les épaules.

Le guerrier retroussa ses manches en soupirant et s'adressa au mage.

-Aller gringalet, on va te faire des muscles!

Et la moitié de la journée passa, il était équipé de plastrons en bois, Daniel avait récupérer son arc car Shadow s'en était fais un et quand à Rubio, une longue épée en bois qui soupesais.

-Le bois ici est plutôt lourds. Dit-il pour lui même.

Le mage eut l'air surpris de cette remarque mais ne dis rien, puis se mis a avancer dans la plaine, fauchant les slimes au passage pour récolter leurs gel, Daniel dis que tout ce qui pouvais ramasser serait utile et leurs avait donner un sac en conséquence pour pouvoir y ranger les minerais qui trouverais dans les cavernes ainsi que les plantes ou les loots de monstre.

Rubio vie son frère d'arme s'éloigner et choisis de lui emboîté le pas.

-Tu pense quoi de ce Daniel jusqu'à maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui est un bon guide? Répondit Shadow en enflammant une torche avec le gel de slime comme lui avait conseiller Daniel.

-Ouais mais autre que ça, tu le crois dans son amnésie?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

Le guerrier soupirais, il avait beau être un mage intelligent, il était beaucoup trop naif pensa Rubio en s'enfonçait dans une crevasse.

Après quelque heure de parcourt en descendant toujours plus creux et une pause pour manger un rat, l'ambiance des lieux éclairer par la torche changea, c'était plus de la terre mais de la roche, armée de leurs pioches les deux héros se creusent un chemin dans la pierre, ramassant du fer, du cuivre et un peu d'argent, et finalement, Shadow posa sa pioche épuisé suivit de Rubio, tout les deux s'asseoir au sol exténué.

-Je pensais pas que c'était aussi dure miner...

dis Rubio.

Le mage le dévisagea.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Shadow s'humecta les lèvres et bue une gorgée d'eau puis pris la parole.

-Ça me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure mais.. tu est pas sensée être beaucoup plus fort et endurant que moi?

Le guerrier allait répondre quand un grattement intense se fit retentir, les deux se lèvent, Rubio son épée en bois à la main et Shadow sa pioche faute de pas pouvoir sortir son arc dans un endroit aussi étroit.

Le grattement paraissait tournée autour de eux, puis le sol vibra sous eux.

-Écarte toi! S'écria le swordman en poussant le mage qui recula de quelque pas sous la poussé, puis au même moment, la tête d'un espèce de vers de terre immense pour sa race sortie, Rubio tentas de lui trancher la tête d'un coup, mais ne réussi qu'a faire un entaille, la créature tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, Rubio la fixait l'air hébété puis Shadow d'un coup de pioche dans le cœur du vers, mis fin à ses jours.

-Je...Je l'ai pas eu du premier coup? Demanda le guerrier en regardant le mage examinait la créature qui était en train de fondre pour laissé quelque pièce d'argent et de cuivre.

-On dirait bien que non... On devrait remonté pour aujourd'hui, peut-être que avec une meilleure épée tu y arrivera, on a ramasser assez de fer pour ça.

Le héro à l'épée hocha la tête et les deux sortir de se bordel, c'était le milieux de la nuit, leurs sacs était chargés de minerais, roche, terre, torche, bois, flèche et même de l'argile.

Malgré que se sois la nuit, les deux compères n'éprouvait que peut de difficulté à revenir à leurs campements, fauchant zombie et les multiples œil démoniaque sur leurs passage il revenait a leurs point de départs presque sans égratignures. Si tôt arriver si tôt coucher, Shadow était exténuer d'avoir miner toute la journée, il s'endormit aussitôt. Quand à Rubio, tourmenté par le fait que la créature n'ai pas périt suite a son coup le tourmentait, il n'avait aucune difficulté à séparée un gros rocher en deux avec sa fidèle Gram, alors pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à faucher un simple vers de terre? Okay il était géant, mais cela expliquait pas tout.

Pour lui il avait pas beaucoup de solution, il décida de se lever et aller se promener, il ne craignait pas vraiment les monstres, il était faible, marcha jusqu'au gros arbre ou Daniel les avait trouvé, pris son élan et le frappa, rien, une légère douleur dans le poing mais l'arbre était intact, il visa ensuite une grosse roche et tenta de la soulever, il réussi, cela aurait pas été le cas de Shadow mais, il avait de la difficulté a la porté...


	2. Le miroir magique

Le lendemain, c'était mieux équiper que les deux comparses retrouvèrent les profondeurs de la terre, alors que les deux creusais à tour de rôle, Rubio Cria.

-Shadow! arrête!

La tête blanche arrêta.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il.

Le guerrier à la chevelure noir donna un coup de pioche et plusieurs pierre tombèrent dans un fracassement bien distinct.

-J'ai bien fais de t'écouter. Lui dit l'ex mage.

Le guerrier lâcha sa torche dans l'abîme qui se révéla pas si creux que ça environs une douzaine ou quinzaine de mètres.

-Reste ici Shadow, je vais voir à quoi cela ressemble plus bas.

Il sauta et tomba lourdement, ramassant la torche il éclaira les lieux, la superficie était immense mais il semblait pas avoir de problème en vue.

-C'est bon tu peux descendre.

Quelque seconde plus tard le guerrier fût violemment écrasée par la masse corporel du mage qui venait de lui sauté dessus.

-Mais ça va pas la tête? Rala le guerrier.

-Pardon...

Le mage se releva.

-J'avais oublier que tu étais faible maintenant...

-Abrutie...

Le deux étais maintenant debout et s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte éliminant slime et et chauve souris nuisible à leurs progression, puis soudain un ''clic!'' se fit entendre, Rubio baissa les yeux sur son pied et sauta au sol en entrainant son camarade avec lui, une fléchette sortie d'une crevasse et alla s'écrasée contre des rochers plus loin.

-Fais chier? ça fait quoi ici ça!? ragea Rubio.

Shadow était sur le dos les yeux fixer au plafond.

-Shadow, ça va?

-Oui,oui...

L'ex mage se releva et sortie un rouleau de corde.

-Tu avais de la corde? demande le guerrier surpris.

-Bha ouais?

-Pourquoi tu la pas utilisé au lieu de me sauter dessus?

-Je voulais pas la gaspiller.

-Espèce de...

Shadow lança la corde qui s'accrocha à un rocher en hauteur et commença a l'escalader.

-Hey tu va ou!? dit son ami en le suivant dans son ascension.

Shadow ne répondit pas, une fois en haut, la tête noir vie son ami silencieux devant une porte.

-C'est quoi?

Pour toute réponse la tête blanche poussa la porte et entra, des tableau était accrocher au mur, il avait une table et une chaise en morceau, un chandelier au plafond, un escalier qui montait à l'étage ou reposait un coffre en or.

Rubio donnas un coup de pied contre le couvercle qui se soulevas dans un nuage de poussière, à l'intérieur il avait des pièces d'or, un miroir et une dynamites.

-Ce miroir est bizarre... dit le guerrier en le prenant et regardant à l'intérieur. Je vois l'arbre ou on est arriv... Le guerrier disparue échappant le disque de métal au sol.

-Un artefact de téléportation!? dis Shadow en le ramassant, il regarda à l'intérieur, rien ne se passait, il soupira. Cela doit probablement utiliser de la magie, il ramassa le reste du contenue du coffre ainsi que le coffre et mis le tout dans son sac, saccagea un peu la maison pour récupérer du bois et se servit de ce même bois pour construire des paliers et escalier enfin de remonter à la surfaces, cela lui prit une journée complètes, une fois arrivé, il fessait nuit.


	3. Le retour du mage!

Sur le chemin du retour vers le campement, Shadow remarqua quelque chose qui brillait au sol, le ramassa, c'était un Crystal jaune vif, il radiait de lumière, sans plus se posé de question, il le rangea dans son sac, cela serait sans doute utile un autre plus tard.

Puis il en trouva un autre comme ça avant d'atteindre finalement le campement, une petite maison était construite, l'enclume avait été déplacer à l'intérieur sans doute car elle et la forge était plus sur le bord du feu. Il s'y dirigea, Rubio et Daniel était surement à l'intérieur, il y entra et vie les deux hommes assis a une table en train de discuter calmement.

-Ah notre homme des cavernes est de retour! s'exclama Rubio.

-T'aurais pu venir me chercher... Lui répondis Shaodw en posa le coffre au sol et vidant son sac à l'intérieur.

-J'aurais pu, mais on à construit ce petit abri en attendant.

Shadow sortie les deux cristaux lumineux et regarda Daniel.

-Vous savez ce que c'est?

-Oui c'est des fragment d'étoile! quand vous avez trois vous pouvez crée un étoile de mana qui va restaurez votre réserve magique.

Shadow regarda Rubio.

-Dommage que j'en ai pas trois...

Daniel repris la paroles.

-Il se trouve que j'en ai justement un!

Il sortit un cristal de sa poche et le lança sur la table, ceux qui étaient dans les mains de Shadow le quittèrent pour aller rejoindre le cristal solitaires et dans un éclat bleuter les trois fusionnèrent pour crée une petite étoiles bleuter, Shadow la repris et regarda son guide.

-Brisez la dans votre paume. lui conseilla ce dernier.

Ce que fit l'ex mage, aussi tôt le cristaux disparue en poussière et rentra dans les port de peau du garçon, c'est alors qu'on vit ses cheveux blanc se teinter de bleu pour reprendre leurs couleurs initial, bleu foncer, la couleur des mages, il prit une de ses mèche et la regarda avec un petit sourire, puis alla prendre le miroir dans le coffre et le regarda, et disparu.

Rubio regarda l'endroit où le nouveau mage se tenait et regarda Daniel.

-Il à récupéré ses pouvoirs, c'est génial.

-Il à récupéré un fragment de ses pouvoirs, il peut en accumuler beaucoup plus.

-Je vois, et l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains c'était quoi?

-Un miroir Magique, il téléporte l'utilisateur à un point précis dans le monde quand on regarde à travers, on peut aussi le combiner à d'autre objet pour améliorer son efficacité.

-Comment vous sa...

La porte s'ouvrit dévoila un Shadow tenant un autre cristal jaune dans la main droite.

-J'en ai un autre!

Le cristal disparue.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que...?

Daniel rit dans sa barbe.

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe, sous cette forme les cristaux se dissous à la lumière du soleil.

-Ah...

Daniel se leva et continua.

-Je crois cela serais une bonne idée de construire un autre maison.

Rubio se leva et hocha la tête et les trois camarades sortirent devant les premiers rayons de soleil pour entamer la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment, il passèrent la journée dessus, mais il était rapide, la journée finit et la maison était prête, Shadow et Rubio s'installèrent à l'intérieur au soir venue.

Le silence était présent dans la demeure, qui portait l'odeur du bois fraîchement scié, mais Rubio le cassa.

-Je le trouve suspect.

-Qui? Dan? répondit le mage d'un ton innocent.

-Oui, il sait tout sur tout et il est sensé être amnésique.

-J'avoue que c'est bizarre mais il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue encore plus.

-Quoi donc?

-Cette maison dans les souterrains, elle était hyper vieille mais...qui la construit.

Le guerrier haussa les épaules.

-Demandons à monsieur je sais tout demain?

-Ouais...tachons de dormir. dis Shadow en étouffant un énième bâillement.

-Bonne idée, bonne nuit héro.

-Bonne nuit toi aussi, héro. Bonne nuit...Shana.

Et le silence ainsi que la nuit enveloppa la demeure.

Le matin venue c'est une voix érailler et niaisarde qui les réveilla.

-Elle en jette cette baraque! Je la prend! ça ferra un formidable commerce!


End file.
